


All Things End

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	All Things End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose sat watching John.   
  
She smiled.   
  
It had been decades since the Doctor had left John and her in that parallel world. She hadn’t been sure at first. She had helped the Doctor once, but could she again. The answer…………………………….. Yes of course.   
  
They had become the new Celeb’s of sort. The heiress of Vitex went on holiday, comes back with new love.  
  
They had decided to wait to get married. Jackie had wanted the whole white wedding, horse drawn carriage, everyone they knew the works.  
  
But….. That wasn’t what Rose or John wanted. So with a little help from Torchwood, they eloped. Rose and John, Jake and Sally one of Rose’s team. Pete had told Jackie that they were needed on a mission.  
  
All hell broke loose when they came back married. But after promising Jackie could throw them a reception she was happy.  
  
\---  
  
So the years started to roll by. John eventually left Torchwood after 6 years, he wanted to be a teacher. So he became a history teacher in Scotland. Rose was transferred to running the Scottish Torchwood. After they moved to Scotland they were blessed with a baby girl. Kay.  
  
She was the image of John, same hair and eyes. Then Rose became a baby machine. She had two more girls, Laura and Denise. Then came the twins Jack and Don. Rose and John then decided that he would get a vasectomy as Rose was reaching 40 and didn’t want any more kids. But fate intervened. She fell pregnant a few weeks before he had the op.  
  
So along came baby number six, Peter. He was born on the Monday and lived for three days. Rose had blamed herself. But John had told her she was silly. He was ill and there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
So the years rolled again. The kids grew up and Rose and John became grandparents. They retired and John found an old jigsaw in the attic of their new bungalow. Kay lived in the old house with her husband and two kids.  
  
So John decided to start the jigsaw.  
  
The years passed again.   
  
Rose was sat watching John, he still hadn’t finished that jigsaw. She smiled. He had a lot more laughter lines, gone was his head of brown hair, instead he had a silver crew cut. His eyes were still full of life. But he was also ill, he was oxygen all the time. Rose looked after him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was now 73 and John 89. He was lying in his special bed, he had his jigsaw mat in front of him.  
  
“Come on you don’t have many left now.” Rose smiled as she gave him a sip of water.  
  
“I don’t want to finish it Rose.” he said breathless.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because, if I do reach the end, I think my body will too.”  
  
Rose felt the tears welling. She knew he was in pain. Pete had tried everything. So had John but the medical care and cures on this world weren’t anything like the one she had been born into. They did what they could to relieve the pain and keep him comfy.  
  
“John, my darling John. Finish it love.” she stroked his hair.  
  
“I….I……I don’t want to go Rose.”  
  
“Shhh, we will be together again John, I don’t want you to suffer anymore.” she let some tears fall and he wiped them away.  
  
“I love you Rose Tyler-Noble-Smith.”  
  
“And I love you John-Tyler-Noble-Smith.”  
  
Rose then watched as John picked up the final three pieces and clipped them into place.   
  
He looked up her, he had loved this life with Rose, more than he loved travelling the stars. He smiled at her, then he closed his eyes.  
  
Rose watched and held his hand.   
  
Her eyes were fixed to his chest, it rose an fell ten times, then he took a long rattling breath and then he was gone.  
  
\-----  
  
Rose stood and watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground. Her heart was shattered, she waited until everyone had gone, she wanted some alone time with him.  
  
“I miss you, you had a good send off, Dad joked about you as always. Mum couldn’t speak, you would have loved that. Jake told a story about when you and him went to Blackpool one weekend.  
  
“Sounds like he had a good life.” came a voice from behind her.  
  
Rose turned, there he stood.  
  
“John?”  
  
“No, sorry.”  
  
“Doctor, oh Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor took her in his arms as she cried. “Did you have a good life together?”  
  
“The best, we were so happy, he was a wonderful husband, father and grandfather.” Rose felt the tears fall, then an arm around her.  
  
“Good, the life I could never have.” the Doctor sighed.  
  
“How can I live without him Doctor?”  
  
“That’s why I am here Rose, its time for me to say goodbye to you Rose. I didn’t want you to be on your own when it happens.”  
  
“When what happens.”  
  
“This.” the Doctor looked at his watch.  
  
Then Rose clutched at her chest and fell to her knees. “Wh….what is h….happening.”  
  
“Its your time Rose, time to go join him. Your heart is broken Rose, it cant fix itself without him. Plus you don’t want to, you miss him.”  
  
The Doctor was on his knees with Rose in his arms. “You’re here to say goodbye again aren’t you?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, I owe you this, I never got to say it Rose….”  
  
“Don’t, please no.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“They were John’s final words. I don’t want yours to be the same.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. Then Rose screamed out in pain. “I love you.”  
  
“Quite right to.” he smiled through the tears as she closed her eyes one final time.  
  
\-----  
  
The Doctor rang an ambulance before he left.  
  
He sighed. Everything ends in the end, Rose Tyler and his era was over, he turned and headed back to the TARDIS, it was time to move on, have fun. He smiled and closed the TARDIS door behind him.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
